The Soulmate(s) You Are Looking For
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Steve emmène Bucky vivre dans la tour. Ça ne va pas comme Tony imaginait que ça irait…


**Titre** : The Soulmate(s) You Are Looking For

 **Auteur original** : Potrix

 **Note de l'auteur :** Eheh, oui encore une fiction de traduite. Cette fois-ci, c'est encore le même genre de résumé que l'autre fiction que j'ai traduis, mais différent :P J'espère que vous aimerez et je remercie toujours les personnes qui me commentent et me partagent mes erreurs, ou des traductions plus appropriées pour les phrases que je traduis : )

édit: J'ai eu l'accord de l'auteur pour publier cette traduction.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sept semaines, cinq jours, et dix-huit heures, à peu près. Ça faisait presque deux mois depuis que Tony avait vu son petit-ami, depuis qu'il avait été capable de le toucher et de le tenir dans ses bras, ce qui expliquait probablement pourquoi il se gelait les fesses sur la piste d'atterrissage une demi-heure avant que Steve ne revienne finalement à la maison.

Tony regarda sa montre pour ce qui devait être la dixième fois en autant de minutes, poussant un soupir de frustration. Comment quelques jours pouvaient passer en un éclair lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble dans l'atelier, mais trente minutes à attendre Steve semblait être une éternité ? Ce devait être la faute d'Einstein.

Il sautilla d'une jambe à l'autre pour tenter de se maintenir au chaud dans le froid d'octobre, se retenant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas jeter un autre coup d'œil à sa montre. Être séparé de son âme-sœur si longtemps avait laissé Tony impatient et irritable, son anticipation entremêlée d'une forme nerveuse d'inquiétude. Tony était plus qu'heureux, excité même, que Steve revienne plus tôt, mais Steve ne revenait pas seul, non. Il ramenait le Soldat de l'Hiver, d'entre tous.

Ce qui n'était pas très juste, se rappela Tony, parce que James Buchanan Barnes n'avait jamais été conscient lors de toutes ces atrocités qui lui avaient été infligées, et il n'avait jamais obéit aux ordres de l'Hydra de son plein gré. Pendant des décennies, il n'était rien de moins qu'une arme que l'on dirigeait et activait, un outil prêt à l'usage, remisé lorsqu'il n'était pas nécessaire.

Mais ça n'effaçait pas magiquement le fait que James, quoiqu'involontairement et indirectement, était responsable de la mort d'Howard et de Maria Stark et, plus important aux yeux de Tony, Edwin Jarvis, son ami et une figure paternelle importante dans sa vie.

Tony ne blâmait pas James de tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'était pas un tel trou du cul, mais la situation nécessitait une maturité émotionnelle et une délicatesse que Tony n'était pas certain d'avoir. Ajoutons à cela l'affreuse jalousie qui venait avec l'image de James requérant un gros paquet de temps de Steve, qui ne pourrait pas être avec Tony et, enfin.

C'était mesquin, mais Tony ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de possessif, et il n'avait pas envie de partager son petit-ami, son _âme-sœur_ , avec quelqu'un qui aurait besoin d'autant d'attention de la part de Steve. Et selon ce que Steve lui racontait durant leurs appels et les quelques appels vidéo, James serait énormément dépendant de Steve pour l'aider dans un futur proche.

Ce qui était compréhensible, attendu même, après les épreuves de James. Tony en savait un paquet sur la culpabilité, mais il était difficile d'imaginer ce qu'une personne devait ressentir après avoir été utilisée et abusée comme James le fut, comparé à quelques dommages accidentels et la destruction causée en toute ignorance.

Le ronronnement des moteurs réveilla heureusement Tony de ses pensées avant qu'il ne s'enfonce davantage dans ses pensées sombres, et lorsque le quinjet se posa finalement, rien ne pouvait plus le retenir. Il courut aussitôt que la rampe commença sa descente, son visage se fendant d'un immense sourire à la vue de Steve, qui courut vers Tony malgré la visible fatigue qui ralentissait son corps.

« Hey » fut tout ce que put dire Steve, le souffle coupé lorsque Tony le percuta, le faisant même reculer d'un pas tandis que les bras de Tony s'enroulaient autour de son cou.

Se tenant sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir enfouir son nez dans le cou de Steve et glisser une main dans les cheveux courts de Steve, Tony murmura un douloureux et tremblant « tu m'as manqué ».

Les mains de Steve trouvèrent leur chemin sur les hanches de Steve, les pressant doucement. Il déposa ses lèvres doucement contre la tempe de Tony, produisant un petit son bienheureux, et lorsque Tony leva la tête Steve fut déjà à mi-chemin d'un baiser lent et doux.

-Salut, dit Steve contre les lèvres de Tony, les embrassant encore une, deux fois avant de s'éloigner suffisamment pour que leur front se touchent. Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Tony gémit, frottant amoureusement son nez contre celui de Steve avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, les pressant contre l'autre le plus possible. Steve sembla plus que d'accord avec cette idée, ses mains glissant sous l'élastique du pantalon de Tony pour agripper ses fesses tandis que le baiser s'approfondissait. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Tony avant de la suçoter pour réduire le picotement des morsures.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Tony se sentit complet, entier. Leur lien chantonnait, vibrait, envoyant une douce chaleur dans les corps entier de Tony qui frissonna doucement. Toutefois leurs retrouvailles cessèrent brusquement, lorsque Steve s'éloigna soudainement, les lèvres brillantes et les joues rouges, ses yeux glissant vers l'homme qui se tenait à côté et qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas les regarder, gêné.

-Désolé pour ça, dit Steve, grattant nerveusement sa nuque.

James le regarda, puis Tony, puis à nouveau Steve, haussant un sourcil interrogatif. Steve soupira, son rougissement devenant plus intense.

-Euh, Buck, c'est Tony. Stark. Tony Stark. Mon âme-sœur et, eh bien, mon petit-ami.

Là maintenant, Tony ne connaissait pas très bien James mais le _ouais, évidemment_ produit par son roulement d'yeux sembla clair. Un sarcasme non-verbal : c'était définitivement un point en faveur de James.

\- Ouais, j'avais compris, darda James, la voix pleine d'humour. Sérieusement, Stevie. Je suis déconnecté quelques décennies et, quoi ? Tu décides d'essayer les queues, tu trouves ton âme-sœur, et tu oublies tes manières. Pourquoi c'est la première fois que j'entends parler de ça ?

\- Buck, allez… gémit Steve qui, gêné, cacha son visage rouge derrière une main et caressa Tony de l'autre. Arrête de rire, merde. Vous êtes les pires, parler d'être gay n'était pas une chose très bien vue dans le temps.

Tony attrapa la main de Steve et lui embrassa les doigts.

-Aw bébé. Nous ne rions pas _de toi_ , nous rions _avec toi_.

Steve lui lança un regard neutre.

-Est-ce que tu me vois rire ?

Mais l'effet fut complètement ruiné lorsque le sourire, qu'il parvenait difficilement à retenir, apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Toujours mauvais menteur à ce que je vois, dit James, souriant. Certaines choses restent les mêmes, après tout non ?

Les lèvres de Steve se rabaissèrent et James rit, se tournant vers Tony et tendant la main afin de saluer l'autre homme.

-Monsieur Stark.

-Des bonnes manières et du style ! S'exclama Tony, acceptant la main offerte tout en regardant Steve, qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Un homme pourrait s'y habituer.

Ce fut à la fois impressionnant et terrifiant de voir à quel point le visage de James passa de l'amusement et du flirt amical au choc, puis il n'y eut aucune expression, sa poignée de main devenant soudainement molle.

Steve le vit aussitôt, bien sûr, ses sourcils se fronçant avec inquiétude.

-Buck ? Demanda-t-il, son visage s'attristant lorsqu'il tenta de toucher James qui recula et enroula ses bras autour de lui. Hey, non. Tony ne fait que se moquer, il ne le pensait pas. Pas vrai, Tony ?

Tony confirma, s'excusant même honnêtement, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. James resta silencieux durant la visite du penthouse, disparaissant rapidement dans sa nouvelle chambre lorsqu'ils eurent fini et dit par-dessus son épaule, tendu :

-Je n'me sens pas trop bien, je vais faire une sieste ou quelque chose du genre.

Steve sursauta lorsque la porte claqua, et Tony pencha la tête, pressant ses paumes contre ses yeux. Merde. Ça n'avait pas bien été, pas du tout.

-Je suis désolé, soupira-t-il en prenant le risque de regarder Steve, qui semblait triste et affligé mais, à la grande surprise de Tony, pas du tout irrité ou en colère. Je ne le pensais pas, enfin. Je ne crois pas. Merde.

Steve secoua la tête, tendant le bras pour que Tony vienne s'enfouir contre lui, ce que l'homme fit avec bonheur.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Il n'est pas- il n'a jamais été du genre à se moquer des gens différents. Nous avons grandi à Brooklyn et il y avait un sauna juste au bas de l'immeuble.

-Peut-être qu'il a besoin de temps ? Suggéra Tony en embrassant la mâchoire de Steve. Je sais qu'il n'a pas vraiment manqué les sept dernières décennies, mais je ne crois pas que lui apprendre les nouvelles tendances soit une priorité. Mais bon, qui sait ? Nous sommes en 2015, peut-être qu'être un fasciste fou et faire partie de la communauté LGBT n'était pas impossible alors. Le futur est imprévisible comme ça... sourit-il.

-Tu es terrible, renifla Steve en cachant son sourire contre les cheveux de Tony.

-Tu aimes ça.

Tony se frotta doucement contre lui, ignorant la moue ridiculement mignonne que Steve fit, et commença à les guider dans le couloir.

-Allons t'enlever cet uniforme, et pour une fois, je n'ai aucune autre pensée en disant ça. Tu as l'air épuisé.

Comme si c'était un déclencheur, Steve bâilla. Son " _je t'aime_ " fut doux et murmuré sous la fatigue.

Tony se figea, embrassant légèrement la commissure des lèvres de Steve. Ils étaient ensemble depuis des années, mais entendre Steve le dire avec tant de naturel, sans une pointe d'hésitation, faisait toujours accélérer le cœur de Steve.

-Je t'aime encore plus, répondit-il rapidement, riant de l'expression outrée de Steve.

Il les fit passer la porte de leur chambre, puis dans la salle de bain qui y était rattachée.

Le temps que la baignoire fût remplie, Tony les avait déshabillés tous les deux, Steve à moitié endormit. Steve fut heureux de laisser Tony s'installer d'abord dans la baignoire, puisqu'il s'enfouit contre lui, son dos contre le torse du génie. Tony l'approcha davantage, glissa la tête de Steve sous son menton et posa ses mains sur son abdomen, ses pouces le caressant lentement en faisant des cercles sur sa peau.

Steve produisait de doux et lents gémissements de plaisir, ses mains massant les cuisses de Tony. Il s'enfouit contre le cou de Tony, bougeant des hanches juste assez pour cogner le bout de son membre durcissant contre le petit doigt de Tony.

Ce dernier le mordilla amicalement sur l'épaule.

-J'essaie d'être sage.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de l'être, dit Steve en ouvrant un œil, qui se referma aussitôt lorsque la main de Tony entoura son membre, faisant quelques mouvements d'essai.

Steve frissonna, pencha la tête pour l'embrasser tout en soufflant un :

-Tony, s'il te plait.

-Sh, relaxe. Je m'occupe de toi, chéri. Relaxe.

Tony raffermit sa prise, son pouce caressant la fente de Steve tout en passant son autre main sur le téton de Steve, puis par-dessus leur marque d'âme-sœur au-dessus du cœur de Steve, retraçant doucement les lettres.

-Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi. Je vais prendre si bien soin de toi, Steve, je vais te faire sentir si bien.

Steve gémit, tout offert, cherchant à nouveau les lèvres de Tony. Ce dernier prit son temps, caressant et serrant sa poigne sur le membre, réapprenant en même temps le corps de Steve. Son esprit était ailleurs sous la dose intense de bonheur et de soulagement que Steve envoyait au travers de leur lien.

Steve haleta contre la joue de Tony lorsqu'il jouit, tremblant et frissonnant, et Tony le guida dans cet orgasme, jusqu'à ce que Steve soit très sensible et faible contre Tony. Tony les lava ensuite, massant les muscles tendus de Steve, puis ses cheveux. Ils ne mirent pas de pyjama, demandant plutôt à Jarvis de monter le chauffage tandis qu'ils se glissaient entre les draps. Steve gigota jusqu'à ce qu'un bras et une jambe furent autour de Tony, sa joue contre la clavicule de l'homme, son souffle commençant finalement à se calmer.

Tony embrassa son front, posa sa main contre la nuque de Steve, et ferma les yeux.

O-O

Tous les matins, Steve et James allaient courir ensemble. Ils pratiquaient le combat, déambulaient dans la ville, redécouvrant leur vieux quartier, regardaient des films, et sortaient prendre un verre. Ou, du moins, c'était ce que Steve racontait à Tony, parce que Tony n'avait jamais vu James plus que quelques secondes depuis leur rencontre désastreuse deux semaines plus tôt.

Tony essayait de ne pas le prendre personnel, il essayait vraiment, mais c'était assez difficile lorsqu'il était le seul à se faire éviter, ignorer. Il faisait de son mieux pour donner de l'espace à James pour qu'il s'acclimate et qu'il rattrape le temps perdu avec Steve, mais la patience n'avait jamais été une des forces de Tony.

Et puis, plus le temps passait, plus Tony était convaincu que James en faisait trop. Bien sûr, tout le monde n'était pas un fan de Tony et ses tentatives désespérantes d'humour, mais l'ignorer complètement à cause d'une de ses blagues stupides ? Ça semblait un peu extrême. Et ce n'était pas à cause de la blague sur les bisexuels parce que James, apparemment, n'avait aucun problème à en parler avec Steve, curieux sur le sujet s'il pouvait en croire Steve.

Bi-curieux. Eh.

Roulant des yeux, Tony tourna le coin depuis son atelier vers la cage d'escaliers et tomba littéralement sur son invité fantôme. Pendant une seconde, il croyait que James allait s'enfuir en courant, puis James se força visiblement à rester immobile, faisant un petit sourire à Tony.

-Il vit ! Cria Tony en se tapant mentalement le derrière de temps parce que, sérieusement, il était temps de briser la glace.

Par contre, James ne sembla pas dérangé par le manque d'éloquence de Tony si son reniflement et son « va te faire voir Stark » n'étaient pas des indices flagrants.

-Peut-être plus tard, dit Tony sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, trahit par son manque de filtre verbal. Si je suis chanceux, grimaça-t-il. Ouais, désolé. Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit. Je jure que je n'essaie pas de te rendre mal à l'aise volontairement-

-Tu ne me rends pas mal à l'aise, coupa James, étrangement certain de ses paroles, son regard décidé.

Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, passa une main dans ses cheveux et ajouta :

-C'était quelque chose que je ne savais pas sur Stevie et j'ai mal réagit lorsque je l'ai découvert. Et puis j'ai été un salaud de réagir ainsi. Pour ce que ça vaut, j'suis désolé.

Tony eut l'impression qu'il voulait dire davantage, mais il n'allait pas lui mâcher tout le travail. Au moins, c'était une progression.

-C'est oublié, dit-il en balayant le sujet de la main. On recommence ?

Le sourire de James s'agrandit, semblant aussitôt plus sincère, moins nerveux.

-Ça me va.

-Où allais-tu ? Demanda Tony tandis qu'ils marchaient, juste avant de froncer les sourcils. Et pourquoi étais-tu en haut d'ailleurs ? Il est – Jarvis, quelle heure est-il ?

 _-Un peu après quatre heures du matin, monsieur_.

Tony haussa un sourcil vers James.

-Pourquoi es-tu réveillé aussi tôt ce matin ? Demanda-t-il.

-Cauchemar, dit-il honnêtement en haussant les épaules. Je préférais ne plus me voir _encore_ tuer des innocents cette nuit.

Et oui, maintenant que Tony regardait attentivement James, il pouvait voir les cernes noirs sous ses yeux bouffis, les tressautements et les marques de fatigues gravées dans son visage épuisé. Soudainement, il tendit l'arme qu'il améliorait actuellement pour Nat et offrit :

-Tu veux aller électrocuter des trucs ?

-Je ne suis pas supposé tenir des armes, dit mécaniquement James malgré sa visible curiosité. C'est l'une des conditions pour que je puisse rester ici.

Tony cligna des yeux, faussement innocent.

-Eh bien personne ne m'en a informé. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Après toi, sourit James.

Ce devait être une distraction pour James, mais courir autour du terrain d'entrainement, tirer les cibles mouvantes qui apparaissaient aléatoirement, ne s'avéra pas seulement amusant, ça aida en fait Tony à résoudre le problème qui le tracassait depuis des jours. James était un excellent tireur et un bon stratège, ses commentaires pendant qu'il jouait avec l'arme de Natasha plaça soudainement tous les morceaux du puzzle.

Ils commandèrent de la pizza en récompense, sans légumes mais avec extra viande parce que Steve n'était pas là pour leur faire la leçon sur leurs mauvaises habitudes alimentaires. Avachis sur le sofa du salon, ils mangèrent leur pizza avec quelques bières.

-Tout va bien ici ? Demanda Tony en piquant la jambe de James avec ses orteils lorsque James plia son bras, le visage exprimant toute sa douleur. Tu as mal ?

James secoua la tête, puis sembla y repenser et hocha la tête, haletant.

-Peut-être ? Je ne sais pas. Ça fait ça depuis Washington, on dirait que quelque chose est coincé.

Tony siffla de compassion.

-Tu veux que j'y jette un œil ?

-Non, dit James en secouant la tête tout en lançant un regard désolé à Tony. Ce n'est pas toi, d'accord ? Je peux à peine y toucher moi-même sans paniquer. C'est de la merde.

-Je comprends. Fais-moi confiance, c'est vrai.

La main de Tony vint automatiquement toucher son sternum, ressentant les épaisses cicatrices au travers du chandail.

-Tout le monde a ses problèmes, ne t'en fais pas. Laisse-moi te donner quelques outils, d'accord ? Juste au cas.

James ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. Il attrapa la cheville de Tony, la serrant doucement, le geste remplit de remerciements silencieux.

-Ouais ouais, ok.

O-O

Après cette nuit, James commença à prendre de plus en plus ses aises autour de Tony. Il s'assurait de rejoindre Tony et Steve pour les repas et les soirées cinéma une fois par semaine, et passait des heures dans l'atelier de Tony, amusant les robots ou travaillant sur l'une des voitures de Tony.

Steve était très heureux du développement entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que Tony et James étaient un peu trop semblable à son goût, mais il acceptait leurs blagues et la double ration de commentaires salaces envers lui. La plupart du temps en fait. Et lorsqu'il était trop énervé, Tony avait découvert que l'activité physique était toujours une bonne façon de calmer Steve, et Tony était la dernière personne à vouloir manquer quelques bonnes parties de sexe de réconciliation.

En fin de compte, les choses à la tour s'amélioraient. Steve était heureux que son petit-ami et son meilleur ami soient en bon termes, Tony était heureux que Steve soit heureux, et James était simplement heureux de retrouver sa personnalité d'antan.

En gros, tout le monde allait remarquablement bien et les choses étaient de nouveau normales entre eux, et c'était pour ça que Tony était confus, grognant d'irritation et de déception lorsque Steve se leva délicatement de son torse pour s'asseoir des heures avant son heure habituelle de course.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Grogna Tony, regardant Steve malgré le faible éclairage de la lampe de chevet. Qu'est-ce qui arrive ?

Il obtint la réponse à sa question lorsqu'un genre de pleurs leur parvint depuis le coin de la chambre, ce qui rendit aussitôt Tony alerte.

-James ?

-Désolé, je suis désolé, lâcha James.

Il s'étouffa sous les larmes et les soubresauts, la voix rauque et se frottant les yeux, gardant son bras métallique tout contre son torse.

-Je me suis levé et ça faisait _tellement mal_. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis désolé. Je- Je ne sais pas- Je crois que c'est la cause des cauchemars, je n'arrête pas de me rappeler ce jour, Stevie, je t'ai presque tué, je- je ne peux pas-

Sa voix fut coupée par un autre sanglot, jusqu'à s'effondrer dans les bras de Steve lorsque ce dernier vint à lui. Il s'accrocha à Steve et sanglota. Steve parvint à les guider jusqu'au lit, James recroquevillé dans une petite balle de peine et de douleur sur ses cuisses tandis que Steve flattait ses cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. C'étaient des promesses que tout irait bien, qu'il irait bien et que tout le monde allait bien, que tout s'arrangerait.

Incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, Tony s'appuya contre Steve et prit la main de James entre les deux siennes, essayant de lui offrir un peu de réconfort. Il ne sut pas combien de temps ils passèrent ainsi assis, tous regroupés et se tenant à l'autre, mais James commença finalement à se calmer, reniflant et prenant de grandes inspirations difficiles.

-Tu as le droit de dire non, dit doucement Tony en frottant le dos de James, mais je crois que maintenant serait le bon moment pour trouver le putain de problème avec ton bras, mon pote.

James rit, la voix toujours rauque et un peu hystérique, mais il hocha la tête, son visage toujours enfouit dans le cou de Steve.

-Pas d'anesthésie. S'il te plait ? Je ne veux pas- Je ne veux pas me réveiller et avoir encore quelque chose de différent en moi, ce n'est pas- je ne peux pas-

Son souffle se coupa et Steve le rassura rapidement, resserrant son étreinte sur lui.

Tony recommença à frotter le dos de James.

-Je ne vais rien te faire que tu ne veuilles pas que je fasse, je te le promets. Et je vais te dire tout ce que je vais faire, quand je vais le faire, Ok ?

Ce fut un peu plus difficile de faire cela dans leur chambre plutôt que dans l'atelier, avec les instruments appropriés et Jarvis faisant des diagnostics en permanence, mais Tony avait déjà travaillé dans des conditions plus difficiles auparavant. James sursauta et grinça des dents quelques fois quand Tony touchait des parties plus sensibles dans son bras, mais rapidement Tony trouva la partie brisée qui pressait l'un des nerfs de son bras. Il le retira et referma la prothèse.

Le changement fut instantané. Le corps entier de James se détendit, soulagé, en poussant un bruit mi soupir, mi gémissement, sa tête roulant sous l'inconscience contre l'épaule de Steve. Ce dernier sourit, se détendant en même temps.

-Merci, dit-il à la place de James, qui semblait s'endormir rapidement maintenant que la douleur avait été soulagée. Tony, sérieusement, merci, ajouta-t-il en se penchant pour embrasser rapidement Tony. Merci.

Il embrassa le coin des lèvres de Tony à nouveau, puis sa joue, et s'éloigna un peu. James gémit dans son sommeil lorsque le capitaine essaya de se lever. Steve se figea, semblant en plein conflit intérieur.

-Ne le réveille pas, dit Tony en réponse à la question muette. Là, ici. Étends-toi, allez.

Ils finirent avec Steve sur le dos, James et Tony étendus de chaque côté, le visage de Steve et Tony tout près sur le même oreiller, les deux échangeant des baisers langoureux jusqu'à ce que Steve s'endorme. Tony était presque endormit lorsqu'une main chercha la sienne, James le regardant lorsque Tony se redressa sur un coude. James ne dit rien, tenant seulement la main de Tony, le visage remplis d'affection. Tony déglutit difficilement, des papillons dans l'estomac. Mais avant de pouvoir décider de la réaction à adopter, les yeux de James se refermèrent, ses doigts serrant ceux de Tony avant de s'endormir à nouveau.

O-O

Tony leva les yeux de sa tablette numérique et de la vidéo du bébé paresseux qu'il montrait à James lorsque Clint siffla, et vit lui et Natasha haussant les sourcils et pointant quelque chose au-dessus de la tête de Tony.

-Quoi ?

-Du gui, répondit Steve avec bonheur en passant près d'eux, un plateau remplit de chocolat chaud dans une main. Vous devez vous embrasser, ce sont les règles, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

-Tu es une vraie peste durant les fêtes, tu le sais, enh ? L'informa Tony, acceptant tout de même sa tasse de chocolat. Les pulls, la fête, les _souhaits_. Dégoûtant.

En réponse, Steve, en tant que chef mature d'une équipe hautement entrainé d'individus super puissants, tira la langue vers Tony avant de sautiller plus loin, sifflant joyeusement pour lui-même.

-Il est toujours ainsi, dit James, profondément amusé. Heureusement, c'est toi maintenant qui dois en subir le pire.

-Merci pour ton soutien. J'apprécie vraiment, Lança Tony, donnant un coup amical sur l'épaule de James qui ne fit que rire. Et nous n'avons pas à le faire. S'embrasser, je veux dire. C'est une tradition stupide.

James haussa les épaules, penchant timidement la tête. Puis, utilisant ses réflexes super rapides de super soldat, il posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Tony. Et normalement, ça devrait finir là, mais quelque chose à l'intérieur de Tony se déclencha au contact, le forçant à retourner la tête, faisant se rejoindre leurs lèvres.

Ils restèrent figés quelques secondes, puis séparèrent leurs lèvres à l'unisson. Les yeux de Tony se refermèrent d'eux même au premier contact de leur langue. Un long et profond gémissement gronda dans son torse. James gémit à son tour, se fondant contre Tony, les rapprochant tandis que sa main se posait dans les cheveux de Tony, les caressant doucement.

Un instant plus tard, Tony tomba presque sur les fesses lorsque James le repoussa fortement. Il ne resta debout que parce que Steve était soudainement là pour le retenir.

Steve. Son petit-ami. Son âme-sœur. Steve. _Steve !_

-Que- commença faiblement Tony.

Il tremblait de tout son corps lorsque James poussa un « Merde ! » avant de tourner sur ses talons et s'enfuir. Le visage de Steve, lorsque Tony trouva le courage de le regarder, était impossible à déchiffrer.

-Steve-

-Je vais le retrouver et m'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise, coupa Steve sérieusement. Puis nous parlerons.

Tony hocha la tête silencieusement, puis enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

-Tony ? Demanda Natasha doucement. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

-Je- Dit Tony impuissant, échangea un regard confus avec Clint. Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Excusez-moi.

Il se sentait engourdis, comme si chaque cellule de son corps tentait de se reprogrammer tandis qu'il quittait le séjour. Il dû même s'appuyer contre le mur de l'ascenseur parce que ses genoux faiblirent, menaçant de le lâcher à chaque instant.

Tony n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Comment ce qui était supposé être un baiser amical, un simple bisou drôle contre sa joue, avait pu devenir _ça_ , faisant débattre son cœur et rendre ses mains moites. Son lien d'âme semblait différent, changé, et ça, plus que tout, fit finalement paniquer Tony parce qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre Steve, pas Steve, tout sauf Steve. Il se laissa glisser au sol, les jambes pliées contre son torse et la tête entre les genoux tandis qu'il essayait sans succès de respirer, pas assez d'oxygène entrant dans ses putains de poumons.

Il remarqua à peine les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, mais il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour reconnaitre le bruit, pour identifier les voix de Steve et James. Puis, des bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de lui, l'attirant contre quelque chose de chaud et de solide, une main posée sur son torse.

-Respire avec moi Tony, ok ? Allez, lentement, tu peux le faire. Doucement, dit James et Tony prit une inspiration tremblante avant de tousser. Hey, non. Pas trop vite, doucement.

-Peux pas, répondit Tony la voix rauque, murmurant misérablement. Peux pas…

-Oui tu le peux.

De grosses mains encadrèrent le visage et Tony, et ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant le regard inquiet de Steve. Il sourit un peu, petit et fatigué, lorsqu'il vit que Tony le regardait.

-Hey, te voilà. Ça va bien aller, chéri, ok ? Nous nous occupons de toi, tu vas bien aller.

Steve continua de parler, doucement, ses pouces caressant les joues rouges de Tony tandis que James le tenait contre lui, respirait en même temps que lui.

Tony dut s'endormir, épuisé par le surplus d'émotions, parce que la seule chose dont il se souvint fut d'entendre la fin d'une question, Steve sifflant :

-… tu pensais ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

James renifla, plus en colère contre lui-même que contre Steve, si Tony comprenait bien.

-Quand ? Comment ? Non, sérieusement Stevie.

Il coupa visiblement Steve dans ce qu'il allait dire, sa main caressant distraitement les flancs de Tony.

-C'n'est pas comme si tu m'avais dit que tu aimais les pénis également, n'est-ce pas ?

Steve lâcha un lourd soupir, se déssouflant soudainement, muré contre lui-même.

-Et comment, continua James, agité, nerveux et effrayé, putain comment es-tu supposé dire à ton meilleur ami que tu es l'âme-sœur de son petit-ami, que tu es en amour par-dessus la tête avec le mec, enh?

-Je ne sais pas, admit Steve doucement, déplaçant quelques cheveux du front de Tony. Je ne sais pas, Buck, je-

-Tony ? Demanda James, ressentant inévitablement le cœur de Tony s'accélérer.

Tony ouvrit avec peine les yeux, penchant la tête pour le regarder. James sourit, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

-Salut. Comment vas-tu ?

-Comme quelqu'un qui veut vraiment savoir ce quoi vous parliez tous les deux, dit Tony en regardant Steve, qui s'approcha aussitôt pour embrasser la tête de Tony. James ne peut pas être mon âme-sœur, je n'ai pas ses mots sur moi, j'ai ceux de Steve.

Steve eut le culot de sembler amusé par tout cela.

-Pense, génie.

Tony fit la moue, offensé, puis gronda en touchant des doigts l'endroit où se trouvait sa marque. Les premiers mots que Steve lui avait dits reposaient sur sa hanche. _Monsieur Stark_. Deux mots, rien de chic ou d'extraordinaire, simple et-

-Oh, dit-il finalement, se souvenant de la piste d'atterrissage, de James se moquant de Steve, une poignée de main… Oh mon dieu. _Oh mon dieu_. Sérieusement ?

James déplaça un peu Tony sur le côté pour pouvoir descendre son pantalon, juste assez pour voir le haut de sa cuisse et montrer, là, la preuve irréfutable en dix mots : _Des manières et du style ! Un homme pourrait s'y habituer._

-Merci pour ça, d'ailleurs, grogna James tandis que Steve secouait la tête en riant. Un simple hello n'était pas assez pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Que veux-tu, je suis unique, se vanta Tony mais redevint soudainement neutre.

Merde. Il avait deux âmes-sœurs. Était-ce même possible ? Eh bien, ça en avait l'air, mais…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Steve avec un regard implorant. Je t'aime. Je te le jure Steve, je t'aime. Je ne savais rien de ça avant il y a quelques minutes, merde. Je t'aime tellement, je n'ai pas-

-Est-ce que tu aimes Bucky ? Coupa Steve, pas en colère mais pas très heureux non plus.

Ce qui, selon la situation, n'était pas une question aussi facile à répondre que Tony l'eut cru. Si Steve le lui avait demandé hier, ou ce matin même, il aurait ri et lui aurait dit de ne pas être stupide, mais maintenant ? Les liens d'âme étaient étranges et malicieux comme ça, ils ne voulaient pas dire l'amour au premier coup d'œil, peu importe ce que voulait faire croire Hollywood. Tony et Steve en étaient le parfait exemple, d'un lien qui avait besoin de temps et de rapprochements pour qu'ils se rapprochent.

Et Tony pouvait le sentir maintenant, à côté de son lien avec Steve, un fil plus faible mais non moins important qui le reliait à James, les unissait.

-Non, dit Tony honnêtement, mais se pencha vers James pour alléger le pincement qu'il venait de ressentir. Pas encore. Je pourrais, je crois. Non, je sais que je le peux. Si je me le permets.

Steve les surprit alors tous les deux, en voyant le sursaut de James derrière Tony, en disant :

-Tu devrais te le permettre.

James se racla la gorge.

-Steve-

-Vous êtes des âmes-sœurs, Bucky. On ne peut le nier, dit Steve en avalant difficilement. Mes sentiments n'ont pas vraiment d'importance quand il est question de votre lien. Ils ne changent rien.

-Et puis ? Demanda James, incrédule. Tu me dis que tu serais d'accord pour que je sois avec Tony, que je fasse, je ne sais pas, que je l'embrasse à nouveau ? Que nous baisions ? Que nous faisions l'amour ?

Sur ce, Steve pencha la tête, les poings serrés.

-Est-ce que tu aimes James ?

Voulu soudainement savoir Tony, une idée se formant au creux de son esprit. C'était peut-être égoïste, ou pas, en fonction de la réponse de Steve, et celle de James.

-Steve, est-ce que tu aimes James ?

-Je- Je- bégaya Steve, perplexe. Bien sûr que j'aime Bucky. Il est mon ami, ma famille.

Tony haussa un sourcil vers James, et il hocha la tête, disant : « Même chose ». Tony regarda James, puis Steve, et demanda aussi sérieusement que possible :

-Croyez-vous que ce soit assez pour commencer ? Assez pour nous trois ? Ajouta-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Steve lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche. Et ne me ment pas pour me ménager, Steve. Je te connais. Arrête les conneries, soit honnête.

James parla en premier.

-Il n'est pas trop dur à regarder, j'imagine ? Dit-il en essayant de blaguer mais son ton était incertain plus que tout autre. Je mentirais si je disais que c'était quelque chose auquel j'avais déjà pensé, mais je l'aime, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. J'ai toujours su ça, même lorsque nous n'étions rien d'autre que des amis, ajouta-t-il en regardant Steve.

-Bucky a été la personne la plus important dans ma vie pendant des années, dit doucement Steve en prenant la main métallique de James, passant le pouce dessus. Ça n'a pas changé, et ça ne changera pas. J'ai juste plus d'une personne importante maintenant.

Tony hocha la tête, approbateur, de l'espoir naissant dans son cœur.

-Embrassez-vous. Voyons si c'est étrange et si nous devrons trouver une autre solution.

Après un moment de silence, Steve et James explosèrent de rire en se regardant. Mais lorsque James tira sur la main de Steve, ce dernier suivit le mouvement et entama le baiser.

James prit une inspiration, complètement figé pendant quelques secondes avant de bouger les lèvres, lentement et avec doute. Ce fut Steve qui approfondit le baiser, jamais hésitant même face à l'inconnu, étirant même la main pour la poser sur la joue de James. Ce dernier fit un petit bruit appréciatif, ses yeux se fermant, rapidement suivit par Steve.

L'échange resta chaste, les bouches fermées et sans langue, mais lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils souriaient tous les deux, aucun ne semblant dégouté ou sur le point de s'enfuir.

Tony se racla la gorge, tentant de s'ajuster discrètement. Ce qui ne fonctionna pas en voyant les sourires sur les visages de James et Steve.

-Ouais ? Murmura-t-il.

James et Steve se regardèrent dans les yeux, et Tony déglutit en voyant les sourcils malicieux qu'ils partagèrent lorsqu'ils furent sûrs et certains.

-Ouais.

* * *

FIN


End file.
